The Doctor's pets part 1 Rose Tyler
by A Greater Creator
Summary: The Doctor decides it's time the women in his life were more giving so he uses his sonic screwdriver to make them see things his way.


M/F, Voyeur, MC.

Story takes place immediately after The Christmas Invasion.

Rose said goodbye once again to her mum. The World was safe again and the Doctor was not willing to stick around. They boarded the TARDIS and it faded away. "so were too" the Doctor asked, Rose just shrugged. "Before anything else I need a shower". Rose left the main control room heading to the shower, as soon as she left the control room The Doctor went to the centre console and pushed a button a image appeared on the screen of an empty shower then a few seconds later the shower door swung open and in walked Rose, The Doctor stared at the screen as Rose began to undress once naked she got in the shower and began rubbing soap over her body. The Doctor imagined it was his hands running over breasts, over her arse and between her legs as he zoomed in on her perfect body he began to harden. He wanted to, no needed to have her and he knew there was a way. His previous incarnations were tempted to try it but were scared it would not work. He didn't care as he stared at the screen he knew he had to try it. Reaching in his pocket he felt the sonic screwdriver and left the control room.

Rose climbed out the shower and began drying herself off when she heard noises coming from the corridor so wrapping the towel around herself she opened the door to find the Doctor stood there. "I hope you weren't spying on me" she said. The Doctor held his hands up "as if I would" he replied defensively. "So, what's up" "got something to show you" with that he pulled out his sonic screwdriver pushed a button and held it in front of Rose. Before she good responds a vacant look came over her and she stared slack jawed at the flickering light.

The Doctor couldn't believe it. It actually worked smiling the Doctor put the sonic back in his pocket "Rose" she looked at him "take off the towel" with out a word Rose peeled the towel off and let it drop to the floor. The Doctor licked his lips as he drunk in her naked body before stepping forward wrapping his arms around her and giving her a deep kiss. as he pressed himself against her he began to stiffen. Stepping back he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock placing roses hand on it he told her what to do and she gripped him and gently began moving her hand up and down, as she did so the Doctor began exploring her body with his hands eventually turning her around and placing her hand back on his cock he reached round and began playing with her breasts "oh Rose" he uttered. He was overcome by the feeling of her hands massaging his cock as he kneaded her breasts leaning in he began nibbling and kissing her neck and she shuddered as the pleasure erupted through her. He turned her back round to face him "Kneel down" he whispered. She instantly drooped to her knees "suck" he commanded.

Rose rook him in her mouth and began frantically sucking away on the Doctors cock he knew he wasn't going to last long. The feeling was greater than any he had experienced. He thought of the centuries he had wasted the companions come and gone that he had missed out on as Rose kept on using her mouth on him his mind began to wonder he imagined it was Polly, Ace or Sarah Jane sucking on him. He was brought crashing back to reality as he felt his balls tighten. Placing his hand on the back of Roses head he looked down at her as he erupts in her mouth as he pulled himself back out he watched as his cum dribbled down her chin and dripping on her breasts. He helped her back to her feet "thankyou Rose I needed that" he said "now go back into the shower and get yourself cleaned up and when you get out dry yourself of and then wake up, when you do forget this happened and if I ever say kinky companion you will return to this state and do what ever I say, do you understand" she just nodded before turning round and heading back to the shower "Rose" the Doctor called she stopped and turned as he picked up her towel "you will need" this she took the towel and headed back into the shower.

The Doctor adjusted himself and headed back to the control room. About 10 minutes later Rose entered "Hello, you" she said "Well" replied the Doctor "feel better?" "much" she said "So where are we?" "New Earth" he told her with a smile "ready?" "always" she told him.

A Few Days Later

The Doctor and Rose entered the control room after leaving Chip in the arms of Lady Cassandra and the Tardis disappeared when back in the Time Vortex the Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled "how are you feeling my kinky companion" Roses eyes glazed over again "Strip" he told over she unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the ground then she undid he tight black pants and let them fall to the ground standing before him in her pink cotton underwear "come here" he told her, as she got to him he turned her around and bent her over the console and pulled her panties down round her ankles then pulling out his cock he fucked her reaching round he pulled her bra off and wrapped his hand around her breasts as her long and hard he was in heaven as he pounded away at her until he felt herself tighten inside her and pulled out just in time to cover her arse. "Ah Rose you are wonderful, Now get dressed and forget this happened. I could get used to this".


End file.
